


a shoulder you can cry on

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Self-hatred, Mob Psycho 100 - Freeform, Nail Painting, i didnt want to rate this teen but theres swearing and like, so keep that in mind, two lines with the word sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: kageyama is sad, and yamaguchi is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ew, sorry this is short and late. hopefully my first one was more satisfactory to read, but i think i like this one. there's more yamaguchi content, too, so that's a plus. anyway, this is for kageyama rare pair week day 2, with the prompt tears because i hate myself. hope you enjoy!

It's like seven at night and Tadashi is chilling on his sofa in nothing but a sweater, his boxers and socks with dinosaurs on them (three guesses where he stole those from), when the door to his dorm room is knocked.

His roommate isn't here (He never is), and there's a Gossip Girl rerun on the television as he paints his nails, unfinished drawings laying around. Like a middle school girl sleepover, except he was a college boy alone in his dorm.

He sits for a little while, unsure what to do (Two thirds of his fingernails are currently baby pink and pretty damn wet. What is he supposed to do without ruining them?) before getting up walking to the door, opening it as carefully as he can to reveal his friend Kageyama.

"Oh, hey," Tadashi says.

"Can we have sex?" Kageyama says immediately, getting straight (or perhaps gay) to the point. Tadashi is alarmed, and rightfully so. Kageyama has a boyfriend who is one of his closest friends, and not to mention, Jesus Christ, what happened to at least being asked out to dinner before the giant proclamations of wanting to have sex?

Instead of saying all this, though, he just says: "Um, no. You have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore. Hinata dumped me," Kageyama replies, and literally anyone with ears would be able to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, shit, really? Come inside," Tadashi so eloquently says, stepping aside and after his friend comes in, he shuts the door. "We're still not having sex, though. Trust me, it's really not a good way of grieving."

"Can I kiss you, then?"

"What the fuck, Kags," Tadashi says with feeling, before sighing, "Dude, you know what, maybe later, whatever, but just keep in mind that even if you and Shou broke up, it doesn't mean it's a good idea to throw yourself at every eligible bachelor you see, okay? I know I'm hot, but control yourself. Just take your shoes off and get comfortable, I'm gonna go get snacks. You can change the show on TV if you want." 

(He's joking, when he calls himself hot. He has more self-loathing than he has "ironically bought" Naruto manga.)

Kageyama nods, taking off one of many pairs of Adidas trainers and putting them down infuriatingly neatly next to the big pile of mismatched, kicked-off shoes by the front door as he goes and gingerly sits down on the sofa.

Tadashi walks into the kitchen, and thanks god that he had already left out provisions for nachos (and then decided to go do something else, because he's an idiot) so he makes them and puts them in a bowl, and also gets a bag of sake kit-kats because they're his guilty pleasure and he hopes Kageyama likes them too.

When he walks back in, there's the opening theme of an anime he's never watched but has probably seen on Tumblr playing on the TV, and the boy curled up on his sofa is hunched in on himself and crying his little boy blue eyes out.

"Fuck," Tadashi says (again, with feeling) as he hurriedly sets down the snacks on the coffee table, sitting down next to his friend and taking pale, long-fingered hands in his own. For a moment he's stuck between trying to convince Kageyama to stop crying or to tell him it's okay to carry on. "C'mon, man, just let all of it out. Tell me about everything that's bothering you. You don't have to hold back."

There's a moment of Kageyama just sobbing loudly and trying to get a hold of himself, before he is embraced by Tadashi and finally manages to find his voice and starts ranting into his friend's shoulder.

"I thought the dumbass loved me, Yams, I really did! He promised that he loved me but then as soon as fucking Kenma confessed to him he broke up with me and went off with him. It hurts, it fucking hurts, I don't want to be his replacement boyfriend. I'm sorry I just came at you like that, but I guessed that getting with someone else would be the best way I could think of to ease the pain," His sobs rack out from his throat, speaking fast and slightly incomprehensible and Tadashi holds him close.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Kags, I'm so fucking sorry, man," Tadashi can't believe Hinata had done something like that, honestly. After a few minutes, Kageyama has calmed down, and detaches himself from his friend.

"I'm sorry, I messed your nail up," Kageyama points out, and he's right, a couple of the pink fingernails are smudged.

"No matter," Tadashi shrugs. "Hey, if you want you can pick a colour and do yours?"

Kageyama smiles a very small smile, rubbing at his eyes again. "I think I'd like that."

Around five hours later, the last episode of Mob Psycho 100 (the protagonist shared a name with Kageyama) was playing on the TV, the both of them had matching pastel nails (Kageyama blue and Yamaguchi pink) with cute little stickers on them, and they were curled up together, a tangle of limbs, half-asleep.

And they're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed, and if you did, feel free to leave a kudos and check out my other works!  
> have a nice day~


End file.
